Takeda Takahashi
Takeda Takahashi appeared in 2015 video game called Mortal Kombat X. Takeda Takahashi (高橋武田) is a student of Shirai Ryu leader Hanzo Hasashi and Kenshi's son. He made his first appearance in the MKX comic series and makes his game debut in Mortal Kombat X. Takeda lived a normal life in Thailand with his mother, Suchin, despite his father not knowing of his existence until he was a child. After his mother was killed by the Red Dragon, he was entrusted to Hanzo when his father left to avenge her death. Although he is taught the ways of a warrior, Takeda originally had a timid nature and didn't take fighting seriously. However, after the newest iteration of the Shirai Ryu are eradicated, he becomes more serious and continues to help his master, both in missions and preventing him from giving in to his wraith persona. After many years, Takeda completed his training with Scorpion and, at the urging of both his mentor and his father who returned for him, joined a new team formed by the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm. Consisting of a new generation of heroes, Takeda developed a great friendship with all in his team and is often the one who stops arguments from erupting between them, such as with Cassie Cage and Kung Jin. Takeda is also in a romantic relationship with Jacqui Briggs. He ultimately proves his heroism and bravery when he confronts all the revenants (along with Jacqui) at the Sky Temple in order for the rest of his team to stop Shinnok, despite his injuries. Takeda is shown to take his battles seriously, but does make wise cracks during so. He expresses great loyalty to the Shirai Ryu, as he continues to wear a yellow-orange headband to show his connection to the clan and will fight any who threatens his clan. He has even stated that the Shirai Ryu are his family. Despite not trusting Hanzo at first because he was a wraith, Takeda becomes immensely loyal to his master over the years and sees Hanzo as a father-figure. While Kenshi is his father, Takeda originally didn't trust him and prefers not to speak about him. Takeda originates from Thailand and is of Asian descent, having black hair and brown eyes. In his youth as depicted in the comic, Takeda wore typical clothing as a child. At the time of apprenticeship, Takeda has shaggy hair and wears ninja garb with a yellow headband. However, his uniform is different from the Shirai Ryu, as he wears a blue shirt instead, and has bandages wrapped around his forearms. In the game, Takeda wears an armored body suit, primarily a metallic silver in color with streaks of yellow-orange along the legs and hands. He still keeps his headband to represent his connection to the Shirai Ryu, along with a neck warmer. On his arms, he bears modified gauntlets designed to fire his spear tipped, bladed whips in battle. Takeda's alternate costume depicts him in a Shirai Ryu style uniform, similar to Scorpion's own costume, and bearing the clan's yellow color. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Warriors Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Mortal Kombat Universe